Hateful
by OhhHawtt.Damn
Summary: A look into Aphrodites mind when Zoey arrives to the house of night. Erik's reaction to when Zoey locks eyes with him in the hallway with Aphrodite.


Erik Nights POV

I stood there telling the blond girl no but she just wouldn't listen. I felt a slight sting as she sliced through my pants and skin with just her finger nail. One of the things that happes when you become like me a vampyre, our hair starts to grow longer, and our nails become harder. I seen her standing there with disqust or terror in her eyes. Those beautiful almond shaped eyes. Her eyes met mine and an explosion happened, like it was only me and her in the room...

She took off running at full speed. "No," I yelled pleading, but the girl on her knee's infront of me only started to giggle. I though of chasing after the girl but I decided not to. She wouldn't accept what she caught happening with me she would think that I was all about that... About getting something.

I took off from there from where i was leaving her there alone. I didn't look back as I walked away from her but I could feel her hatful eyes burning holes through my back.

Aphrodite LaFonts POV

I was on my knees on the hallway floor alone looking at where Erik left me. I was mad. Why? Because that girl with the black hair walked in on me and Erik! I got up and walked back to the doom rooms. They were decorated soft pastel colours. Mmmmm. This is MY place, I make this what it is. I convinced myself when I became leaders of the Dark Daughters/Sons leader. The sons were only there for my protection and amusment pretty much.

Then she walked in. I got up and intorduced myself in a nice (?) voice. She looked as if she was assesing me for a second. "Hi, my name's Aphrodite."

A smile crossed her face, and introduced herself in the same tone of voice i was using. "My name is Zoey Redbird." Neferet explained that she was only showing her around so I offered to show her to her room. What i really want to do is show her the door...

As we walked up the stairs she complimented on the dorm."This dorm seems really nice. I mean it's really pretty."

My eyes shot sideways to look at her. "It's better than nice, or pretty; it's amazing." She looked astonished at what I had just said.

"Oh. Well. That's good to hear." She said akwardly. I laughed, with a sneer. "It's amazing here mostly because of me." Her mouth was hanging open "Yeah, you heard me right. This place is cool because I'm cool."

We stopped in front of a light purple door. I had one more thing to say to her. "Okay,here's the deal, Zoey. You have this weird mark, so everyone is talking about youand wondering what the F*** is up with you." I rolled my eyes and clutched the pearls that were hanging on my neck at the moment. I changed my voice to mock the people gushing about this Zoey Redbird girl. "Oooh! The new girl has a coloured in mark. Whatever could that mean? Is she special? Does She have fabulouse powers? Oh my-Oh my." I dropped my hands from my neck to my sides and narrowed my eyes at her. "Here's whats what. I'm it go my way. You want to get along here, you'd best remember you don't you'll be in a world of Shit"

She replied to my comment by saying. "Look. I just got here. I'm not looking for trouble, and I have no control of what people are saying about my mark."

I went back to my played on smile. "Good then we understand each other." Before she could say anything else I knocked on the door. The girl in the room yelled us to come in with an okie accent. We walked in to a girl with shoulder length blonde curly hair and a cresant like all the other kids had and there forheads. Unlike the freak standing next to me with it filled in already.

Stevie Rae whirled over to us and greeted us. "Hi y'all come in!" She had a huge smile on her face when she looked at me it faultered. I smiled in my head, put on a fake okie accent. "I brought your roomate to you! Stevie Rae Johnson this is Zoey Redbird. Zoey Redbird this is Stevie Rae Johnson. There now ain't we all nice and cozy like three little corns on a cob?"

Stevie Rae was scared and you could see it she looked like a scared puppy from it's owner which happend to be me cause everyone was mine execpt the professors and the high priestest Neferet.

Cut of from my mental triad of thoughts about them. "Thanks for showing me up here Aphrodite." She said quickly, and took a step forward. While I took one back which put me out in the hallway again. Before she shut the door she said a quick "see you around." I was surprised but when she shut the door i was mad. She had no right to slam the stupid door in my face.

Nobody! Nobody shuts the door in my face! Not even some STUPID new kid who thinks she's all that with her filled in mark! UGHHHHHHH! I walked away with dignity in my pocket. But before I left I heard murmering from the room. Whatever talk about me all you want, makes me more popular...


End file.
